Another Universe
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: Samantha thinks that Hawaii 5-0 is just a tv show...but what if it wasn't?
1. Chapter 1

AN: a new idea came into my head and wouldn't go away so here it is...it's a bit different than my other ones so just go with me on this please. This is going to be written in first person. :)

I was bording the airplane I could hardly contain myself because I'd finally saved up enough money to move to Hawaii. It was a freash start for me and I was truly excited because I could put the past behind me and finally move on with my life. Finally we were off and heading towards my new life, I decided I'd take a nap because it would be a while till we landed again to refuel. A sudden jerk woke me and I was instantly on high alert, the sign to put the seat belts came back on and the captain announced that we headed into a storm so there was going to be some turbulance. I looked out the window and I could see the dark clouds and the lighting; it was kind of beautiful but then again thunderstorms especially the strong ones got me worked up. I had always wanted to be a storm chaser but not for the thrill of it; it was for the science. I had been pretty good at science but math was my trouble so that's why I didn't purse that career. 30 minutes later we made it out; everything seemed normal; headed towards LAX to refuel then on to Honolulu International.

When we finally arrived I went to get my only checked bag, I only had one and that had my clothes and things in there but I also had a carry on. I didn't take much with me because I wanted to leave the past behind. Then I went to where the cabs were sitting and told him to take me to the Marriott hotel. I decided to stay there until I could buy my own place. They gave me my room which was 330. It was perfect, one of the ones that was in the corner and had a very beautiful view. I tipped the bellman then I decided to take shower and refresh myself. After that I looked for the local sports bar and it was just a couple of blocks away so I decided to walk there to strech my muscles. I also had my laptop in hand to look for a job. I didn't want to get the same job as I did before; I needed something different, something new. As I was sitting at the bar, I looked around and then I noticed my favorite actor sitting at the table with his other team mates. I didn't want to intrude in case they were fliming so I just raised my beer and nodded as to say 'great work.' Although he was dressed excatly like his character nothing seemed off so I just went back to eating and looking online. It was until a few minutes later that I felt a hand on my shoulder knocking me out of my thoughts, I looked over to see the one and only my favorite actor.

After nearly choking and cleared my throat, "Hi..."

He looked concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah...I'm fine...how about yourself?"

"I'm doing good...I'm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett and you are?"

"What?...wait a minute..I thought-nevermind-sorry I'm Samantha Alexander..."

"Nice to meet you...just curious why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You raised your beer and nodded."

"Well I didn't want to interrupt, you looked busy..."

"Oh..."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Now if this is too personal just tell me...are you sleeping good?"

"Well that is personal but yeah why?"

"Oh you looked a little tired, you have dark circles under your eyes and I was just curious because I looked like that when I had nightmares."

She noticed he tensed up at this, "How did you know?"

"I see it behind your eyes...the eyes tell everything and right now you're trying to mask the pain, hurt and anger you have...am I right?"

He sat down with a shocked look on his face, "Are you a profiler?"

"No just a citzen but I've always been very observant...are you sure you're okay?"

"Uhh yeah I think"

I put my hand on his and looked at him, "You know it's okay to talk about it...you don't always have to be tough...believe me I know-it doesn't work, it always seems to fall apart then you're left picking up the pieces left of you."

"Wow...how do you know so much about me?"

"That's a bit complicated...wow, I must be in a parallel universe."

"Care to explain?"

"Yes...okay, your a former Navy SEAL turned head of 5-0 right?"

"Yes..."

"Well there's a show called 'Hawaii 5-0' and it's about this elite taksforce team that protects the island from the bad guys, the main one is excatly like you..."

"Oh...really now?"

"Yes...and as to how I got here I'm not sure..."

"Well start from the begining."

"Okay...I was on an airplane and I fell asleep then was jerked awake by some turblance because we were headed into a thunderstorm...it tooks 30minutes to get through it...everything seemed normal and still is expect here you are expect you're an actual person and not a TV actor...huh...this is kind of cool actually, I've always wanted to meet you well the actor"

"Okay..."

"I know this sounds crazy but it's not...it's true...I know that when you were in being held in North Korea by Wo Fat and your team came to rescue you; he got away yet again"

"Okay how did you know that?"

"Like I said...the TV show...can I tell you something else?"

"Sure what else?"

"Wo Fat is a coward..."

"Really and how did you come to this?"

"Because everytime you guys have him in your sights he gets away...that's a coward...he won't stay and face the conquences and fight you...he knows he'll lose if he tries, he knows his time his limited because once you catch him you aren't letting him go until he's in the ground...I mean it's not fair to you or your team."

"Wow...this is freaky"

"Yeah I know but I'm rolling with it...maybe I'm here for a purpose...I don't know..."

"Did you move here?"

"Yeah..."

"Why...if I may ask..."

"Because I needed a new start, to move on with my life, to forget everything"

"Sounds like you're in pain"

"Yeah.." I looked down at my lap not wanting him to see my unshed tears but then he pulls face towards him..

"It's okay...what happened?"

"That is a long story...a story about love and loss, it's about the very harsh pain of loosing someone"

"How long has it been?"

"About a year...I wasn't getting any better and I was getting deeper into depression because everything reminded me of him...everywhere I went I saw his face and finally I couldn't take it anymore...I had to move or else I wasn't going to live much longer"

"I'm so sorry..."

"Thanks but that won't bring him back...his last words to me was that he loved me and for me to move on...he-he didn't want me to be alone and unhappy for the rest of my life...he wanted me to someone that brought back the light in my eyes because he could that it was going out as he was going also."

"How did he die?"

"We were at the bank when the robbers came in...he pushed me out of the way and took the bullet for me then he died in my arms...it took 3 officers to pull me off him because the paramedics need to work but I knew it was too late, he was gone and there was nothing anyone could do...I was in shock, I didn't even cry at the funeral because I felt like I needed to be strong for his family. After that it just went downhill from there and now here I am"

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I smiled and fought back the tears, "Thank you for listening...you really are nice, I just hope never to get on your bad side." I laughed a little to make a joke out of it because I just wanted to breakdown and cry...Steve could see this so he just hugged me, "Where are you staying?"

"At the Marriott hotel...why?"

"Because I thought I could take you out to dinner tonight if you want?"

"Yeah that'd be great...thanks"

We went to dinner that night and just talked for until they said we had to leave so they could close so we went back to his house and sat on the couch and talked for hours...I don't think he's ever talked this much in his life but he seems to open up around me, I don't know what it is about me that makes people do that, I've been that way all my life. He finally told me that he loves Kono but not sure as to what to do. I told him to go up to her and be honest with her because I'm sure she loves you too. I also told him that I saw her getting jealouse when he was talking to me at the bar and that's how I knew."

AN: okay...how do you like it? please review


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, got distracted w/my other story.**

**CHAPTER 2: the next day**

I woke up in a strange bedroom and wondered where I was but then I remembered last night. I smiled because I had met the one and only Commander Steven J. McGarrett and he admitted to me that he had fallen for the Hawaiian beauty Kono but was afraid that if they got together something would happen and he couldn't live without her so he'd just love her in secret. I'm guessing that I was in Mary's old room because it had pictures of them and their parents when they were younger. As I walked around the room looking at different things I couldn't help but smile because there was one picture of Steve and his mom and he had this beautiful smile on his face that I've only seen when he smiles at Kono. I could tell it was only reserved for her because even when he smiles at Danny or Chin it's not the same one-there is a difference and I planned on getting him and Kono together.

I opened the door and ran into him- 'oh my god he's so gorgeous' I thought as I stood there just staring at his bare chest but I quickly pulled myself together. "So had a good workout?"

"Yeah I was just heading to take a shower." He smirked as he said this and I knew he noticed.

"Sorry for staring"

"It's okay"

"Love the tats by the way...normally I don't like people who have them but yours-damn you make them look sexy"

This time he blushed and smiled, "Thanks"

"Well I'm gonna go start some coffee and breakfast if you don't mind."

"No it's okay...do you know where it is?"

"Yes...I've seen your house."

"Oh that's right...apparently we're on a show."

I laughed at this and Steve gave her a confused look, "Oh my I'm sorry, it's just the way you said that and now you're sporting a confused face."

"I don't have a face."

"Yes you do now why do you keep saying you don't have them when you clearly do."

"Ok whatever...I'm going to go clean up and get ready for work. You go start breakfast-please."

"Yes Commander" I said with a smirk as I turned and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge to see if he had the ingrediants for Loco Moco and sure enough he did. I pulled out my phone and got the reicipe I had saved and began putting it together after I had started the coffee. Steve came down in black cargos and white tee-shirt, 'damn he looked hot-this was going to be good, getting them together.' I thought to myself as I continued cooking and cleaning up as I went.

"What are you making?"

"Some Loco Moco"

"You know how to make that?"

"Yeah I got this reicipe before I left and I wanted to try it. Here's your plate and coffee, now go sit"

He nodded and left for the table and I got myself a plate and with my coffee in hand headed over to the table. I noticed he had a smile on his face, "So you like it?"

"I love it...wow this is great...how do you know so much about Hawaiian culture?"

"When the show first premired I loved it and then I wanted to know more about the islands and everything. I know that French and Italian are the romance languages but the Hawaiian language is so beautiful and I think that it's the most romantic if you ask me."

"I guess you're really into this..."

"Yeah I am, don't know why though...can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Do you really think Lori went back to the states?"

"Yeah, she said she has family there, why?"

"Well lets see first I did not like her nor did I trust her."

"Oh? Why not, she was a part of the team?"

"No! No! Steven Jack McGarrett you do not say that-she was NOT a part of the team. She was just a glorified babysitter by Governer Denning for you and look what happened-she nearly caused an international incident and almost got you killed. I can't believe you'd say that. Listen to me I do not want another Jenna Kay incident happening; I hated seeing you being tortured like that by Wo Fat, I wanted to rip through the TV and shoot him myself for doing that to you!"

I calmed down after by taking a couple of deep breaths and Steve looked at me with concerned eyes, "It really affected you didn't it?"

"Yes it did, I'm the type of person that gets really invovled in things, been like this my whole life. I'm just saying I don't want that to happen again Steve, he tried to break you Steve and next time he just might. I mean you probably still have nightmares about it like instead of seeing Jenna's face, you see Kono's face and that scares the hell of you. What I am saying is that maybe you should check on the flights to see if her name was on there and then just to be sure call her family or the local police department to make sure she didn't fly back out under an alias."

"You're right, I do still have them and you know that's good idea. Why don't you finally come to HQ and meet the rest of the team?"

"Who me-no I couldn't, I'll just stay here."

"No I won't allow it...come on, you know us so well already, come on please"

"Well I won't have you beg so alright I'll go with you. Is Danny coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah in about 10 minutes actually."

"Danny's here!" I called out to Steve and he came down with his house keys in hand, "Got enough rounds, gernades, weapons in those pockets of yours." I sarcastically said and he just rolled his eyes and I laughed as we headed out there. I noticed Danny get a questioning look so I knew I would have to explain myself. Steve opened the door for me, pulled back the seat and I got in the back.

"Steve who is this?"

"This is Samantha Alexander. She's new in town and I thought I'd show her around."

"Hi Danny."

"How do you know my name? Have we met before?"

"No...it's a long story"

"Well start from the top."

"Danny give her a break, listen she moved here to move on from her painful past to start fresh. We met at a bar yesterday and started talking-turns out this whole 5-0 thing is a TV show and she has very keen insight on things; she's very observant. Hey Samantha what about becoming a cop?"

"Huh never thought of that...oooh that would be so much fun, mahalo."

"So where are you from?" Danny pipped up again

"Texas. How's Gracie?"

"She's fine but how do you know I have a daughter?"

"Like Steve said, before I came here there was this TV show called, 'Hawaii 5-0' and it's centered around you four-Chin, Kono, Steve, and you Danny or shall I say Danno?"

"Oh no..don't you start...I have a hard enough time getting McGarrett to stop calling me that."

"Danny when he says that, it's a term of enderment."

"Hey I've said that before."

"I know Steve...you guys taught me so much"

"Like what?" they both said at the same time

"Well there is more than one way to open a door like kicking it in, blowing it out with a gernade, driving the car through it. And I know how to question a suspect."

"Really now? Care to explain"

"Well there's hanging them off the roof, throwing them into the shark cage, tie them to the hood of the car, push them up against the wall or just play it so damn cool that they get scared and start spilling."

"Okay well this is freaky-am I talking to another mini McGarrett? Am I going to have to watch you too?"

At that both Steve and I laughed our butts off and Danny just rolled his eyes, "You're going to tell me more about yourself later at lunch."

"Oh really? I am now?"

"Please, I would like to more about you."

"Okay...fine"

We went into HQ and Chin and Kono were already there. They looked from where they were talking and wonder who I was of course so I immediately spoke up, "Hi I'm Samantha Alexander, I just moved here. Nice to meet you both."

"Uhh have we met before?"

"No but I know both of you."

"How?"

This time Steve intervened, "She's trying to put behind a painful past so she hopped on a plane to here and somewhere along the way 5-0 became real instead of a TV show. Yes apparently there's a show about us, she's informed me of some things that I think we should look into. Any questions?"

"No that basically covers it." Kono said but Chin said, "Yea I do, just a couple"

"Shoot"

"Ok-what things is Steve talking about?"

"It's about Lori"

"What about her?"

"I didn't trust her, hell I couldn't trust anybody not after what Jenna did to ya'll, she betrayed you guys's trust and loyality and I deicided that I couldn't trust anyone new."

"That makes sense. What else do you know about us?"

"Well you just got married to your soul mate which I want to say congrates, that was a really sweet wedding."

"Thanks...anything else?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"It's about Kono"

"What about me?"

"You need to get your feelings together for Steve. Don't walk away." I grabbed her arm to stop her and she turns around to punch me but I duck and the next thing I know we're in a fight. Then I feel Danny's arms around me pulling me away and Steve was doing the same thing to Kono; although she was still trying to fight to get out of his arms. "How did you know that?" Kono loudly questioned in Steve's arms that were still around her and she didn't seem to mind nor was she trying to get out of them.

"Because I'm very observant and I see the way you two look at each other, the way he looks at you when you've done something incredible or when you're just doing you're job. It's the glances, the little touches, the smiles, it's the freaking body language between you two. I mean look at you two right now, you two fit together like a puzzle piece, like you were ment to be together, please don't fight it because I know in my gut that he's the one for you."

Kono turns to face Steve and he's smiling down at her, "Is this true Steven?"

"Yes Kono it is. I don't know when it happened but I fell very hard in love with you and I can't stop thinking about you."

"What about Catherine?"

"We discussed it and she knows I'm in love with you. She knew that we'd never have a relationship with her being gone months at a time, yes we cared for each other but we never loved each other so we came to a mutal agreement and we're only friends now. Kono I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want us to get to one another better and I will spend the rest of my life caring, loving and protecting you with everything I've got and more." He bends down and gives her one passionate mind-blowing kiss that just leaves her smiling.

"Yay! I knew it'd work-uhh Danno you can let go of me if you want."

"Oh sorry"

"No it's okay, I like...nevermind"

Steve heard this and smiled at me and I just looked away blushing.

Chin wasn't too suprised about Steve loving Kono, in fact he thought she was a good match for him because he knew that Steve would do anything to keep her safe and Steve knew that if he ever hurt or broke Kono's heart then he'd have Chin to deal with and you really don't want to be on his bad side.

**AN: okay I'm stopping it right here b/c i didn't want it too long...please review**


End file.
